Alternate Ending to Mood Swings
by Cowgirlxo1214
Summary: I really didn't like the way Mood Swings ended... So I changed it a little, who am I kidding? It's a little more than just a little difference... LOL But still... READ & REVEIW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or this wouldn't have happened… any lines I use belong to their right owns… I own nothing but my own ideas… **

_"What do you want me to do?"_ Ty yelled at Amy.  
_"I don't know, Ty! Whatever you want to do!"_ Amy yelled back.  
Ty just smirked, shaking his head... _"Whatever I want to do?"_  
Amy just threw her hands up in the air. _"I don't know anymore Ty, I honestly  
just don't know what to do."  
_Ty just sighed. Amy just looked down at her hands, which she had clasped  
together. Ty took a step towards her and wrapped her into a hug. Amy wrapped  
her arms around Ty, and started to cry.  
"_What's happening to us?"_ Amy asked, crying into his shirt.  
_"I don't know, but we'll get through it together, okay?"_ he said, pulling back so  
Amy was facing him, but he still had his arms around her waist.  
_"Okay,"_ she said, tears still running down her face.  
_"Hey, it's going to be okay... we're going to be okay,"_ he said wiping the tears from her face.  
_"God, I hope you're right,"_ Amy said, leaning in so their foreheads were touching.  
_"Of course I am. I'm amazing, don't forget,"_ Ty teased, smiling.  
_"Of course,"_ Amy said, laughing and rolling her eyes. Then she leaned in and so did Ty; just then, they heard a noise.  
_"Ty!"_ It was Blair, the last person either of them wanted to see right then.  
Amy just sighed, Ty just smiled and leaned in farther tightening his grip on her waist. Amy's smile grew as she realized what he was doing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, strong yet passionate. Ty kissed her her back, just as strong and just as passionate. Just then Blair came around the corner; Ty and Amy just ignored her and kept on making out.  
_"Ummm, I'm sorry guys,"_ Blair said turning away. _"I just came here to say goodbye to the horses one last time."  
_That's when Amy pulled back and answered_, "That's okay, just be careful around Milinda she's nervous around strangers."  
_Amy tried to ignore Ty's kisses along her cheek and neck. He seemed determined to pretend that Blair was not there.  
_"Okay, thanks any other crazy horse's I should watch out for?"_ She said in a snarky tone and taking a step towards Amy.  
Amy took a step back from Ty and walked over to Blair to they were just a few steps apart_. "Well, there's the horse I see right in front of me, but other than that, not really."_ Amy said smiling.  
_"Are you calling me a horse?"_  
_"What do you think?"_ Amy shot back, walking past her and straight over to Spartan. Blair just rolled her eyes and spun around and walked right behind Amy to Spartan's stall., Ty decided it might be best to sit this one out, but he would be there if Amy needed him. So he went and sat on the loft stairs.  
As Amy slipped Spartan's halter on, Blair said_, "You know what I think, I think you're jealous."  
_  
_"What?"_

"Yeah, I have an amazing boyfriend, and you have an... What's the word? Oh, yeah, a mediocre one."  
"Okay, sure, and that's why you kissed him. Why you lied to Grant about him. I'm so sure," Amy muttered, annoyed. Blair went to say something, but Amy cut her off. _"Eh, I'm not done..."_ Blair immediately shut her mouth. _"And just so you know, Ty is an AMAZING boyfriend! And he is ten times better than any other guy you've ever been with, including Grant."  
_Blair just looked stunned. _"Now, if you're done insulting me and my boyfriend I have to go work with Spartan,"_ Amy said, pushing Blair out of her way. Just as she passed the stairs, Ty ran down and joined her.  
_"Oh, wow that was hot!"_ Ty said, wrapping his arms around her again.  
Amy just laughed. _"Well, at least someone thought so."_  
For the rest of the afternoon, Amy worked with Spartan and Lightning Dexter and Ty kept her company, but from a distance, giving her the space she needed. That and the fact that after that little fight between Amy and Blair he was scared to be alone with either of them. When Blair and Grant finally left, it was about ten p.m. Even though Jack said it was too late to drive, they insisted that they had to leave and promised they would find a motel or something in Hudson or Calgary. With that they were off, and besides from the occasional phone call, email or text, they were never heard from again. They never came to visit again.  
_**  
Five years later**_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife,"_ the preacher said. Ty smiled at his new wife. Only five years ago they were fighting, it looked like they might break it off forever, and now they were getting married.  
_"You may kiss the bride,"_ Ty smiled as he leaned in to kiss his new wife. As they kissed, it reminded him of when they kissed when they were fighting, strong and yet so passionate.  
They both smiled as they pulled back as the preacher said_, "I now introduce you to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Ty Borden."  
_Ty looked over to his new wife. God, she looked beautiful. They just looked at each other and smiled. They were supposed to have a huge reception after with over hundred-fifty people. Just then, they had an idea. Ty grabbed his wife's hand, and they ran for it. They ditched their own reception and made a run for it. As they got into his tuck, they started to laugh. Ty started his truck, and they drove off to the place it all began, back at the barn at Heartland. Ty turned to his wife, who was now taking off her veil. _"I still can't believe we just did that."  
"What, ditch our own wedding reception?"_

"Yeah."

"We signed all the papers there, so we really didn't need a reception."  
"I know, but now she's gonna kill me."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"  
"Oh, yeah, your sister."

"Yeah."

Ty looked at his wife, she always had a way with not only horses but his heart as well. She sighed_, " I still can't believe we're married."_ She looked down at her wedding band.  
_"I know; it feels like a dream."_ She raised an eyebrow. _"A good dream,"_ he finished as he wrapped his arms around her.  
_"I love you, Tyler Joseph Borden."  
"I love you, too, Amy Marie-Claire Fleming-Borden."  
"Wow, that's a mouthful to say,"_ Amy said just realizing how long it actually was.  
_"Yes, it is."_  
Amy leaned in, and they shared another one of those strong yet passionate kisses.

**Four years after the wedding**

_"Wahhhhh!"_ Two month old Lily Marion Fleming-Borden cried.  
_"Ugh!"_ Amy said, opening her eyes with a groan. She had not gotten enough sleep last night. It felt like they never got enough sleep these days.  
_"I'll get her!"_ Ty said.  
_"M'kay,"_ Amy said rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. Ty got out of bed and ran to their daughter's room. Sure enough Lily was crying begging for attention. Ty picked her up, and she immediately stopped crying. He turned around to find Amy, his darling wife, standing there, leaning against the door frame and smiling.  
"What's so funny?" Ty asked.  
"Nothing" Amy said a tear running down her face.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" he said walking over to her and putting an arm around her.  
"It just reminds me of when Lou gave us Holly for the weekend. You make an excellent father, Ty."  
"Thank you, and you make an excellent mother."  
_"Thank you,"_ Amy said, moving closer and kissing him.  
_"Wahhhhh!"_ Lily started to cry.  
_"Aw! Come here!"_ Amy said as Ty gave her Lily.  
_"Do you remember when Blair came to Heartland?"_  
Amy's eyes shot up._ "Um... Yeah, why?"  
"Well, I wrote something that night that I want you to have."  
"Um... Sure, just let me put Lily down."_  
_  
"Okay."_

Amy put Lily down, and Ty went to get the letter. Ty went into their room and took out a box that he had hidden in their closet. He looked through it, pulling out pictures and letters, looking for the right one.  
_"Here it is!"_ he said pulling out a letter that had been folded and unfolded way too many times to count.  
Amy was sitting on their bed, waiting_. "Here. I wanted to give this to you before but, I didn't really know how."  
_Ty sat down next to Amy on the bed. Amy opened the letter and gasped!

**Should I post the letter? Would it be worth it? Reviews tell me! SO review please! PS Thanks again to **_**youngeratheart**_** for editing it! You are amazing!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	2. Letter

_My dearest Amy,_

_Today was the day I've been dreading the most. Blair came back to heartland. I know we have both done some stupid things, but I haven't told you about the things Blair said to me. Yes, she kissed me; you probably have already figured that out by now. But she also told me something, something that still bothers me. She told me that she thought she was falling in love with me. I didn't say anything, of course, but knowing that someone felt that way about me, someone that wasn't you, I just didn't feel right. I love you and only you. I know I should have told you about the kiss and her telling me she was falling in love with me. I guess I figured that if you didn't know it wouldn't hurt you. In the end, I think I hurt you more. I'm so sorry if I did. I started writing this before the night you told me about Chase, and I was going to give this to you but then you told me about Chase, and I just couldn't. I was mad, sad, and confused. I just couldn't get that out of my head, I guess. Once again, you came first. You always do. I should have told you then; I don't know why I didn't. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't, so please, please forgive me. I've been carrying this around with me ever since I wrote it. I hope I eventually have the courage to give this to you._

_Forever yours,_

_Ty_


	3. Chapter 3

Amy looked up from the letter tears in her eyes. _"She loved you?"_ Amy asked quietly.

_"I think so,"_ he answered. Amy got up abruptly and walked over to the door, bringing the letter with her. _"Where are you going?"_ Ty asked, worrying about what his wife might do.

_"I'm going to go check on Lily,"_ she replied coolly.

_"You're not mad?"_ Ty asked cautiously, moving towards her.

_"Why would I be? That was like nine years ago, and besides we're married, don't forget. So no matter what happens, you're mine."_

_"Always have been, always will be,"_ Ty said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

_"Good,"_ Amy said, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand as they walked over to Lily's room. They stopped at the edge of the crib and looked down.

_"She's so beautiful,"_ Amy whispered.

_"She looks like you,"_ Ty replied.

Amy just rolled her eyes and smiled. _"Except she has your eyes."_

_"Yup, and she has my hair colour, too."_

_"She does not! She barely has any hair at all!"_

_"Yeah, but I bet you she will have my hair!"_

_"Alright, ten dollars says she has mine,"_ Amy said, extending her hand.

_"Alright, you're on,"_ Ty agreed, shaking it.

Ty went and sat down in the rocking chair; Amy followed and sat on his lap. Sure enough, just as they were getting comfy, Lily woke up. _"Okay, she may have my eyes but she definitely has your persistence."_ Ty said a little annoyed.

_"Yeah, okay,"_ Amy said getting up and picking up Lily. "_She is beautiful,"_ Amy whispered, sitting back down on Ty's lap.

_"Yup, just as beautiful as her mother,"_ Ty said.

_"And just as stubborn and annoying as her father,"_ Amy shot back.

_"What you mean? Are you saying I'm not the father! Amy!"_ Ty cried, indignant, but he was grinning humorously, laughter in his eyes.

_"Ty, you're as much the father as I am the mother, okay?"_

_"Okay, you really shouldn't do that you could give me a heart attack one of these days,"_ he told her.

_"Maybe, but until then, I can tease you all I want,"_ Amy said seductively.

_"Well, I'm looking forward to that,"_ Ty said kissing his wife.

_"Me, too,"_ Amy agreed, kissing him back. They must have sat there for hours, even fallen asleep, because when they did finally get up, it was morning. Amy moaned as she stiffened and realized that they had fallen asleep on the rocking chair in Lily's room.

_"Ty" she_ said sleepily, _"Ty, babe, it's time to get up."_

_"Uh,"_ Ty muttered lazily. Amy got up and pulled Ty to his feet. _"Head rush,"_ Ty said, sitting back down.

_"Oh, no you don't,"_ Amy said, pulling him back onto his feet.

_"Alright, I'll start on breakfast,"_ he said before giving Amy a quick kiss and heading downstairs. Amy walked over to Lily and picked her up, and sat back down on the rocking chair, where her and her husband had just slept.

_"Oh, Lily,"_ Amy said as Lily curled up to her mother. Amy reached onto the night stand where she had put down the letter. _"She loved him. What happened? I—I thought nothing happened. Obviously something happened if she loved him." _A tear rolled down her face. Amy was glad she could confide in their daughter. "_I know it was nine years ago, but, she loved him."_ Amy went on, tears now falling down her face freely.

_"No, it was nine years ago, we are married, and that's that."_ Amy told herself firmly, rocking back and forth. She sat there, like that, for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4 AND ITS DONE!

Sorry for never updating but life has gotten very hectic with my horse and school and trying to finish my other story Angry Ex. Which I almost am! But anyway, I didn't forget about you! :) if anyone's still reading this... :) Final chapter! :)

-)))))))))))))))))))))))))$$$$$$$$$$$$;;;;;;;;

Ty woke up before Amy and Lily, which rarely ever happened, so Ty took the liberty of making breakfast. By the time the pancakes, toast and eggs were made Amy was just dragging herself out of bed. "Well look who decided to get up" Ty said lovingly. Amy just glared at him then started laughing. " I guess Lily will getting up soon." Amy said biting into some toast. "Yeah if shes not up already." Ty said biting into an apple. Just then lily started to make noises. Amy ran up to get her while Ty finished his apple. As Amy and Lily walked into the kitchen Ty took her from Amy and said "Oh there's my little princess!" Ty held her close and Amy just smiled. Not even Blair could ruin this moment. After breakfast was done and dishes were put away Ty went and started on morning chores and Amy went and get ready for the day. As Ty was doing his chores he heard a high pitched voice talking. It wasn't Amy, it was Blair. Ty continued to muck out the stalls as Blair came around the corner talking to someone on the phone. Ty ignored her and kept on working. Blair closed her phone and leant against the stall Ty was mucking out. "Hey" Blair said happily. "Hi" Ty replied a little less happily. She moved closer to Ty, "So what are we going to do about this?" she said pointing a finger between her and Ty. "There is no this." Ty said mocking her finger movements. "Come on Ty I'm sure you can feel it, I know I can" Blair said. "No I don't. And I'd appreciate it if you would leave me and my family alone." Blair scoffed. "Your family? You mean Amy and what's her name Lilac? Liz? That's no family Ty." It took all of Ty's strength not to punch her and tell her to never speak to him again. "First of all Amy and LILY are the best things that have happened to me, and yes they are my family. Amy is my wife and LILY is my daughter. And they are more family than you will ever have." Ty said as he walked out of the stall. "Ty—" Blair whined as she walked after him. "No. Don't Ty me! I've had it up to here and I think it would be best if you and Grant left. Now." And with that he turned and walked into the house without Blair following.

"Done so soon?" Amy asked. Ty walked over to his wife and daughter and hugged them both. Then kissed each of them. "Okay Ty your starting to scare me." Amy said a little nervous and held Lily a little closer to her. Ty laughed, "No the chores didn't get done and I'm sorry. Ty looked into Amy's eyes and sat down. "Blair inturupted me and then tried to convince me there was something going on between us. And that you and lily weren't my family and that we weren't really a family. So yeah, I'm sorry I scared you." Amy sat down next to him and held his hand. "Hey, its okay. And for the record we are a family." Amy said looking into his eyes and kissing him before giving him Lily and walking out the front door. Ty followed with Lily. "Where are you going?" Ty asked catching up to Amy. Amy stopped. "I'm going to give that, I'm sorry Lily, " Amy said covering Lilys ears "bitch, a peice of my mind." Amy turned to go to the barn but Ty stopped her. "Amy wait," Ty pleaded. "I already told Blair that she and Grant had to leave, isn't that enough?" Amy sighed and said "No." as she walked towards the barn. Ty stopped her before the barn. "Look Ty, she needs to hear this from me okay? And Lily really doesn't need to hear this." "Amy—" "Ty. There are some things that she needs to hear from me and that I really need to tell her okay? I'm sick and tired of you dealing with this by yourself. We're a family remember? And this is what I need to do." Ty looked down at Lily and sighed. Amy walked past him and into the barn where Blair was on the phone again with on of her friends giggling. "How dare you?" Amy yelled at Blair waking right up to her. "Excuse me, I'm kinda on the phone right now." Blair said mocking her. Amy grabbed her phone and shut it then threw it on a hay bale across the room. Blair rolled her eyes then glared at Amy. "What was that for?" Blair asked. "Oh I'm sure you two can finish talking about boys later." Amy replied sarcastically." "Damn right." Amy laughed and rolled her eyes. "You come to my home, you insult my family and you try to imply that there's something going on between Ty and you. You need to leave now." "Why?" Blair challenged. "Really Blair? Are you that stupid? You don't think I don't know that you still "love Ty"? You think Ty and I don't talk about theses things?" "No I don't, and I also think that Ty loves me more than he loves you." "I'm sure he does, that's why we dated for years, we got married, and we had a kid together. But your right Ty totally loves you more." Amy said sarcastically. "You're right he does." "Okay wow." Amy said shaking her head. "You have no idea what it was like when you showed up. It was hell and it still is. But Ty and I stuck together and we are still together now. So if you think he still even likes you then you need to rethink your life." Amy said walking away, "And by the way you need to be gone in 1/2 an hour or I'm charging you for another night." Blair just stood there shocked. Amy walked out of the barn and took a deep breath. It felt good to get it off her chest. Ty and Lily were sitting on the porch waiting for her. "Well?" Ty asked. "No blood and if she's not gone by 12 then we'll either need a shotgun or the cops. Ty laughed then said "Let's go with cops." "Sounds good." Amy replied. Amy picked up her daughter and for once everything felt right. No Blair, Grant, Chase. Just them Flemming-Borden family. And for the rest of their lives that's the way it was. With a couple more kids of course.

((((((((((((((/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&""""""""""""""""""

Hoped you guys liked it!

COWGIRLXO1214


End file.
